Misshapen
by LordNekoSama
Summary: Rin loves her twin. Miku loves her best friend. Len is confused. Neru is broken on the inside. Rin x Len, Miku X Luka, And more /237619966-misshapen-chapter-1-rin
1. Chapter 1: Rin

I wake up to my usual day: an endless game where I play as this cute, funny, dazzling girl named Rin Kagamine. She has a lot of friends and has a twin brother whom she is very close with. Her parents think of her as perfect, her friends think as amazing, boys and girls want to date her, but she turns them down. Why? Maybe because she has a crush on someone else. No, the look in her eyes tells them other wise. They are sad and longing. Maybe she is waiting for someone. Maybe she was rejected by her most loved. Oh, that's me. I already know what the problem is. I've lived as that girl forever. People like me because I'm cute, funny, nice, but what they don't know is that I slit my wrists for the one I love; for the one's love I cannot achieve. He'd never love someone as me, but he already does. Not in my way though; not in the way he intends. Not the way that would ever happen. I'll probably end up with someone I don't like. Yeah, that's most likely. 'Life is money' as my parents always say, but they are always away. Always at the time I don't wish them to, never at the times I wish them to. Besides, I'm just a girl with no heart. I wish to spit upon others and hoard all I want, mostly my beloved, but I know that is wrong and decline satan's offer. I just wish to be happy, but happy I will never be. Bottling things up is no good for the human soul. It's a good thing I don't _have_ a soul. Wait, I'm not a ginger! Gingers have souls though... It's just a stereotype. I'm the one who doesn't have a soul! I play like I'm God, even though I know I'm not. God would never fall in forbidden love. God would never slit his wrist, well... God would never betray family. God wouldn't do anything I would do, or think what I would think. Me and God are opposites. Now satan... We have some pretty good ties...

 _Beeeep beeeep beeeep_

How long have I been looking at my vain self in the mirror? Checking my alarm clock, ten minutes.

 _Beeeep beeeep beeeep_

I hate that noise. It's loud and obnoxious. It drives me insane. I turned it off. I combed my hair and tie them in twin braids, like always. I cake my face in make-up and add colorful spunk to my hair. I put my school uniform on and grab my bag. Another day, another dollar, am I right? I go down the stairs and see my brother eating toast. Time to be Rin... I stick my own toast in the toaster and smile at him as he smiles at me. Unlike me, his smile is real and official.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask as I watch the toaster and pray for them to go faster. Pray to who, though? Satan? Jesus? I don't know!

He nodded. "Always!" He chimes with his deep yet adolescent voice. "Did you?" He asked as he took a bite out of his toast. He put marmalade on it, I noticed. He usually puts marmalade on food when he is upset.

I nodded. "You know it!" I lied. I actually don't sleep at night. I just _can't!_ I sleep during class and lunch, yet I have perfect grades.

"Great!" He says happily. My toast is done. Great timing! Right when the conversation is over you decide to pop! Bitch toast...

I grab the toast and spread strawberry jelly on them and walk over to the table and take my seat. I munch on my toast and drink my juice as my brother reads the newspaper. Probably sports, since he plays a lot of them. After I am done, I take my plate to the sink and decide to investigate. "So..." I begin. So far so good. "Are you upset about something?" I ask. So far so good.

He sighs. "How could you tell?" He asks. So far so good.

I turn to him and smirk at him. "Marmalade," I answer bluntly.

He hides his face in his hands. Was it not obvious? I know everything about my twin! Heck, I know how he sleeps at night! Er, not that I watch him.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He sighs and gets up. He grabs his bag and slips his shoes on. I do the same.

"You should know I know everything about you, Len," I say with a smile. He laughs and pats my head. Hey! I'm not a little kid! Get that through your fluffy head and thick scull!

"I know, dork," he says and heads out. I follow him. It's not that I'm a stalker, it's that we go to the same school and that we do pretty much everything together. I can't say everything because there is some activities that he wouldn't do with me, such as kissing and sex. I, honestly, wouldn't mind. In fact, I would want to do those things to him more than anything in the world! Er... I guess it's kind of obvious now... 

School! Finally! I hate walking to school just as much as the next guy. My brother, loves it. That's why we are almost opposites... He hides nothing, I hide everything. As soon as we get to school, our friends mob us. My friend, Miku, and his friend, Piko, bother talk our ears off at the same time. Miku is my best friend, thick and thin, she knows a lot about Rin. Notice how I didn't say _me._ Yeah, she knows nothing about me...

I feel a sudden pang in my arm. It's just probably just my cuts that are hurting. 

When school finally walks it's way into the classroom and I drift into slumber and get the lesson through that. See? I can learn! I just learn in different ways! We are learning Japanese history today. Yay! Woo-hoo! Not really... I honestly don't give a crap about social studies. Yada, yada, dead people, dead people! I just can't wait until lunch. Actually, I can. That's when I'll be mobbed my the people I despise the most.

 _Ring ring ring_

Speaking of which. I instantly get up and have my lunch. I want to escape the grasps of all the girls who hold me down and force me to sit by my brother, but I was unsuccessful. "Hey, Rin!" Says voice that is sour to my ears.

I turn around and cringe at her blonde pony-tail. "Hi, Neru!" I reply with a smile. Fake obviously.

"We should sit together! Since I'm dating your brother and all..." She tells me as her arm finds its way to my shoulder.

 _Fuck no!_ I think.

"Aw yeah!" I reply with the biggest grin in the world.

"Great!" She says and we are on our way to the cafeteria. At some point, I don't know when, on our way to the cafeteria, Miku finds her way to my side and babbles about her endless kendo meets.

At the cafeteria, I am forced to sit by Len and the never ending talking Miku. Len had his arm sling over Neru's shoulder as Neru is cuddled up to him and twisting a string of her hair while Len feeds her food that _I_ packed him for _him._ I tend to wonder my gaze to Len and Neru as Miku talks and every now and then Miku would snap my attention back to her.

"Do have anything to eat?" I hear Miku say as I stare at Neru and her ditzy blonde-ness-that anyone could tell was fake, by the way.

I look back at Miku. "I'm on a diet," I lie. Miku gives me a look like _yeah right!_ "Um, it just slipped my mind this morning," I lie again. It didn't slip my mind. I always pack my lunch the earlier day.

Miku nods. "Fine, you get two lie points taken away! That's five more you can use..." Miku says while she shakes her head angrily.

I glance back at my brother while tuning out of Miku's pointless blabbering. He looks at me too and I just look away like I wasn't being a creepy stalker. Which I am, I guess. As much as a creepy stalker can be to their twin... I decide to tune into Miku's conversation because what else was there to do? Talk to Len? Yeah right! Did you forget Neru is there? She'll laugh at me if I say something stupid or stutter! And it would be pretty obvious if I did talk. Zoned out me equals real me and real me equals fake me and fake me minus fake me then added to real me incest mess that no one likes. Common core, everyone.

 _Ring ring ring_

Thank god (satan?)! That that happened! I couldn't stand another second sitting next to my brother! You could have just thrown me in the ocean and let sharks eat me! Even worse, throw me into _polluted_ parts of the ocean and let sharks eat me! Or have small fish feast off of my body.

I get up out of my seat and rush toward that ever so good feeling classroom, with no Len. Len isn't in any of my classes. I'm in all top, he is just one bellow me. I'm ,literally, the smartest kid in my grade! Not to be vain, but I am! I get one hundreds on every single test without studying and without paying attention to the lesson. It's weird once you think about it.

I'm sitting in my oh so comfortable seat now! And as soon as the teacher steps into the class, I snooze. Being in the back of the classrooms has _some_ benefits, you know? 

School is over. Time for more hell. Would it be lell since its Len hell? Probably not, but it would be funny if that was a legit thing that existed. _'Welcome to Lell! Population: two. The king, Len, and a peasant who is for an eternity stuck in here, Rin.'_ That would be amazing...

I'm walking out of the school and rushing so no one can stop me. Len probably had soccer and Miku probably had kendo though so I shouldn't have been in much of a rush. Oh so you'd think. I'm in a rush so I can go home and cut myself, as painful as it sounds. I'm going to cut myself so much that you could read _lell_ in my skin. Sounds terrifying, I know, but it's the only remedy I could think up of at this moment, or any moment. When I arrived home, though, my parents were in the drive way looking around. "Where's Len?" My mother asks.

 _Good to see you too after, what? Three months?_

"I don't know, soccer?" I reply. My mother sighs and gets in her black, sleek truck and drives away. "'Nice talk mom.' 'You too, honey! See you again.' 'Fuck you.'"

I walk into the house and go up to my room where I lay over my bloodstained bathtub. I pull out my little sculpting knife I keep in the little space between the tub and curtain. I lift my sleeve up to my shoulder to reveal my scarred arm. I carefully press the blade onto my skin and write the letter 'L'. A slight pang of pain spread through my body. I mark the 'E' in my skin. Another nerve signal fled to my brain. I imprinted two more 'L's into my skin. I feel the hot blood trickle round my arm. I grab a piece of toilet paper and moisten it under the sink and lay it across my markings.

"Perfect," I say on a quiet voice. I pull the paper up every once and a while to see my imprints. After a while, they have scabs and I leave them as they are and throw the paper away. I climb into my pajamas and sleep for the night after taking a shower and eating a protein bar.

Can't wait until tomorrow! Oh wait, I can! Because I hate my life! 

_I am garbage, I am trash. All I can do is slash..._


	2. Chapter 2: Miku

I check my watch and look around for my best friend, and forever crush, Rin. We've been friends since elementary school when I saved Len from a bully. She is the most adorable, smartest, nicest human being on the planet. I couldn't have asked for a better friend! Or a better girl to fall in love with. Yes, I'm so lesbo! Judge if you must! But the only problem with me being gay is that my family is so Christian that it isn't even funny! My parents at homophobic and my little brother says he'd shoot a homo if he ever saw one, he is only five years-old though, so you can't blame him. I feel a cold breath on my neck and I jump back. My other best friend, Luka, was right behind me with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Mimi!" She says with her toothy grin.

I smile back. "Hey, Lulu! Whatcha doing?" I ask as a swing my bag back and forth.

Luka laughed. "Nothing! But I have to go! See you, Mimi!" She chimes and runs to the school.

Luka is so adorable, too! She's lie my big sister! She's only a year ahead of us. Len, Rin, Piko, Neru, and I are all freshmen, Luka, Lily, Rana, Teto, Oliver, Olivia, Miki, Yuuki, and Akaito are all sophomores, Kaito, Meiko, Lola, Leon, and Haku are juniors, and SeeU, Sweet Ann, Cyber Diva, Aria, Gumi, and Nero are all seniors. I'm gonna cry when the seniors leave and then the juniors and then the sophomores and then we'll be the only ones left...

"Miku~!" Said a velvety voice. I turned around and Piko, Len's bet friend, was behind me.

I looked at him with a smile on my face, but anger in my eyes. Piko is probably my least favorite person due to his annoying attitude and play-like skills. "Hi, Piko~!" I respond in a annoying voice and a giggle at the end.

"Waiting for Rin, I assume," he says as he is now beside me and we are looking out at the other students.

"Who else would I be waiting for?" I scoff.

"You could be waiting for Len," he says to me with a sly look on his face.

 _Ew..._ I thought to myself. "Well, if you want Rin, you get Len," I reply with a rolling of the eyes.

"Heh, yeah..." He says with a blush across his face. I look at him oddly in a way that tells him to spit it out. "Oh... Um..." His face is now red and he is stuttering a lot.

"You like Rin, don't you?" I ask him while I cross my arms in frustration.

He hangs his head solemnly. "Yes..." He admits. "Please don't tell her..." He pleads.

I smile when I see Rin and Len's heads bobbing up and down the small hill on the street. "Now why would I do that?" I reply. I was ready to tell someone. I don't care if he hates me for the rest of his life, I'm going there.

"Maybe you want Rin to have a boyfriend," Piko added.

I smiled and looked at Piko just as Rin and Len were coming. "Now, why would I want Rin to have a boyfriend if I want to be Rin's girlfriend?" I say sleekly. Piko looks at me with wide eyes. I turn around and run I Rin and link arms with her. "Morning, Rinny!" I squeal as I giggle. I glance at Piko and he is staring at me while we are walking. I lift a finger up to my lips to show him not to tell.

I love messing with people!

I find it quite strange out I was put in the same class as Len and Rin was put in the same class as Piko. Piko is my worst enemy-in love- and he was going to find the easiest way to win over Rin, but,of course, I can get closer to her because I've slept in the same bed as her and held her hand and hugged her and slapped her butt (it's a fun joke) before. Piko? We, Rin _hates_ Piko! Piko is always with Len-when he isn't with her- and always getting close to him. Now Rin, being the over protected sister that she is, thinks Piko is gay and wants to date Len, so-naturally- she doesn't like Piko.

"Miss Hatsune?" Said a voice that snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up at the teacher with wide eyes. "Do you know the answer?" He asks with pursed lips.

"Uh...three?" I reply in questionable tone. Laughs from my fellow pupils arose from the crowd. I felt a small blush creep up on my face. I place my hand on the back of my head and laughed a little.

"No, Miss Hatsune, the answer is five..." He says with a sigh.

"Hey, better two off then twenty," I say with a big grin. My teacher sighs and shakes his head. He continues on with the lesson as quiet giggles still float around the room. I zone out, once more, because why not? What else do was I going to do anyway?

 _Ring ring ring_

The bell already, wow! Just think about zoning out took long enough for me to make the bell ring.

I got up out of my chair and walked out the door to see the ever so happy Neru and Len walking down the hallway. They make me sick. I ignore my NOTP and continue walking towards Rin's classroom and see her rubbing her arms. I walk up to her and she smiles at me happily. "Lunch?" She says with a smile. I  
nod. Knowing Rin, she'd probably listen to my endless blabbering or sleep. We walk slowly to the classroom as I tell her all about what happened today in class. Once we get to the lunch room, I feel a presence behind us. Sure enough, Piko was walking with his other buddies to the lunch room. I ignore them and I sit down with Rin, who falls asleep right by her brother. I shake my head and eat my lunch.

"Hey, Miku!" Says a peppy voice. I look up from a leek sandwich to see Luka with a smile, as always. We engage into a conversation about various things and often change the topic.

Luka is in to talk to because she gets me! She doesn't sleep every time I get to see her and she doesn't just listen to me when I talk. Rin does all of those things. In many cases, Luka is a better friend than Rin. But I don't want to see Rin as a friend anymore, that's the point I'm trying to make.

 _Ring ring ring_

Man, these bells just like to get me today! We all file back to our classes. Next was gym class for us. Yay...

I'll spare you the details from the dressing room information and just fast forward to class.

We all stand in a circle and stretch when the teacher comes in. "Okay, class!" Says the teacher. "Since you all know, Mr. A is dead, you will all now be having the same extra class as the class above you!" I feel excitement rise inside of me. Rin could be my partner for... EVERYTHING!

The other class files in. Rin looks adorable with her red bottoms and white shirt.

"Partner up with someone and get a ball and start passing! Girl and boy!" Says the teacher.

I see Rin look over at Len, who is being mobbed by other girls. I casually walk over to Piko and grab his arm. "My partner," I demand.

Piko smirks. "But why wouldn't I want to be Rin's partner?" He asks.

I pull him to the teacher. "Because using your sex as an advantage is unfair," I mumble to him. We grab a ball and begin passing. I occasionally look over and see Rin wondrously looking around for a male partner. I see Len being dragged by Neru to the balls. He stops her in her tracks. He says something. She rolls her eyes.

I believe I see a spark flutter through the air as I see the whole shabang.

Len sees Rin-alone- getting a ball from the teacher. He goes up and grabs the ball out of her hands and says something. Neru rolls her eyes and asks if she can pass with a friend.

But the entire time...

I'm looking at Rin smile at Len in a way that she never has smiled before. In a way that I smile at her. Something about her smile says _I'm happy like this._ Her cheeks are blushed a bit as Len smiles and tells jokes to her. Rin giggles.

This... Can't be...

It could be possible that Rin...

No way! The are siblings! Siblings don't like siblings! It's impossible!

I push the thought out of my head and decide to just ask Rin after school. It would be the wise thing to do.

"Oi! Dum face! Throwit straight!" Says Piko as he snaps me out of my thoughts. I scowl at Piko.

"Okay! Let's stop passing!" The teacher says. Everyone stops and starts to put the balls away. "Next is...running! Get in pairs of two-boy and girl- and start running around the track, together," he tells us.

Before Piko could make a move, I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back towards me. "You're my partner...STILL!" I announce. He groans. I let him go.

We all go outside and I see Rin still blushing as Len talks to her and makes jokes. At one point, I see Len touch her hand and lock their pinkies together. Rin was really on fire now, but Len-being the calm, cool, and cole rice guy that he is- was still as white as chalk.

I ignored the two again.

It's not real...

I will not believe it...

We run... I say nothing to Piko. I do not feel like handling his bullshit now.

Gym is done now. I find Rin after class. We have a fifteen minute break, thank god. We go to an open area where there are few trees and no people. I look up at the sky. The blue color reminded me of Rin's cloudy eyes, which I was afraid to look at now. How could I be so rude to jump to the conclusion that she had a crush on Len? Why would I even think that? Well, now that I got her alone, I should just confess right now...

"Hey, Rin..." I being as she looks at me with her cerulean eyes. I muster up the courage and look into them. I begin to freeze up. _I'll just ask the Len question instead..._ "Um, do you.." No, I'll confess. No, Len question!

"Do I...?"

JUST SAY IT!

COME ON!

SAY IT!

I CLOSE MY EYES.

"Miku?"

OH MY GOD, I AM SUCH A PUSSY!

"I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" I say loudly. She looks at me, stunned.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

I shake off the feeling of nervousness and feel the question boiling inside. "Do you have a sexual attraction towards anyone in our school?" I ask quickly. Rin looks taken back. Maybe I was right...

Her blush comes across her face along with a longing look. "Yes..." She admits with her face down like she had just robbed a bank and she admitted it.

"Who?" I ask with a lift joy yet sadness in my face.

Rin looks around like she was about to lie. "Fine. Can't hide secrets from Miku..." She murmurs to herself. I'm on the edge of my seat. "Will you hate me?" She asks with a stern look.

I nod. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, shove a cupcake in my eye!" I tell her with a giggle at the end. She gives out a weak laugh, too.

"Um... Okay... I can trust..." She murmurs to herself again. It's really strange though. Rin never talks to herself, she just isn't that kind of person in general. "Um..." She leans over and begins her statement. I am shocked what I hear.

In the smallest voice in the universe Rin croaks out in a sob voice, " _Len..."_ I lean back and my eyes widen.

Both knowing Piko would never have Rin fills me with joy, but knowing I will never have Rin, fills me with anger. I stand up and smile and point to Rin. "I KNEW IT!" I say. Rin looks at me. "I SEE HOW YOU LOOK AT HIM! IT'S OBVIOUS!" I laugh. Rin just looks down. I slide back next to her and pull my arm around her for a hug. "Guess we are a jacked up bunch of kids!" I laugh.

"You're perfectly normal, Miku. I'm just a piece of trash..." Rin says in a shushed tone.

"I fell in love with a chick. I'm pretty messed up..." I admit. Oops! Now Rin is going to want to know who's...

"Who?" She asked as she escaped my grasps.

Called it...

"Don't freak out-and don't hate me- but it's you!" I laugh. Rin looks at me with a smile she gives to Len.

"Well... I guess we are jacked up..." She says with a giggle. We laugh until the bell rings.

This was a pretty good day...

Is what you think I would say...

I hated today. I learned my best friend has a crush on her brother, I'm fighting a war that cannot be won between neither sides, and Rin and Len will be in the same gym class as me. Len has always been, but still. When the day ends, I plop down on my bed and wrap myself, like a burrito, in my sheets and covers. I stare out the window at the beautiful sky.

" _I will do anything- and I mean anything- in my power to make sure Rin lives the happiest life she can. If that means not being her friend-so be it. If that means giving her up to someone else-so be it. If that means dating someone else I don't like-so be it. Best friends or best girlfriend- we are like glue... Stuck together, forever, until we peel off in our own directions..."_

 _ **Best Friends Forever. That's it. No Strings attached. I have no choice, but being that...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rin

It felt good telling Miku about Len, I admit, but that's just one other person I can't cross, but lying to Miku would be like lying to a psychic-it doesn't work. They know when you're lying because they can basically read your thoughts. It was usually to hard to read my thoughts since I'm. All "UNICORNS" on the outside and all "slit my wrists and watch it run..." in the inside...

When I got home, I did the same thing: Slit my wrists and go to bed when I heard something that was probably not good...

"RIN!" I heard yelling. I couldn't tell if it was my dad or Len since they sounded so similar. I heard it from the bathroom and got up and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

"Yes?" I say as I see my brother, father, and mother all standing in the bathroom.

My mother held up my sculpting knife. "What is this?" She asks.

I clench my teeth and look at Len, then at dad, finally at mom. _Lying time._ "Oh thank god! You found my sculpting knife! Our art teacher said she was gonna kill me if I didn't bring it back!" I lied. I gave a sigh of relief and tried to get the knife, but my mother swept it away from my reach.

"That the best you got?" She asked, obviously seeing through my facade. I held my head down and nodded lightly.

"Why is there blood on it?" Len asks as he looks at the knife. I shiver a little and feel a pang of pain flutter in my wrist. "Oh my god. Rin? Are you on your period?" Len asked with wide eyes as he stared at me. I scowled at him and he instantly scattered away from the knife.

"Care to explain?" Dad asked while he tapped his foot. I looked around the room in a panic to find an answer. No luck.

"Uh... No?" I answered with a meek smile.

My mother grabbed my pained wrist and squeezed it. I felt blood trickled out and the pain flood down my arm. She pulled my sleeve back to reveal the wounds I had conflicted on myself. Gasps from the three other beings in the room arose. "Rin..." My mother croaked out. I had it all on my arm and every part of it hurt now, like someone had actually stabbed me this time.

I pulled my arm away and felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I covered it up and ran to the sink. I let water spray over it and wash some of the blood off, and it felt nice.

"Len, go get the first aid kit," my mother commanded. "Rinto, go get some snacks!" She barked. They ran out of the bathroom to fulfill their duties as my mother took my hand and rubbed a towel on it. Pain still decided to be my best friend today and stuck onto me like glue. "Honey, why would you do something like this?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

I looked to the side and didn't answer her question. "You know nothing about me..." Is all I could manage right now. 

After the scene of bandage wrapping, me not talking about why I did it, and multiple discussions, my parents decided that is stay home for the rest of the week and do nothing. I will have to sit in the living room and watch tv, mom and dad will stay home and watch me while Len went to school and got me paperwork. He will come home and study for an hour or two then will come over to me and play a bored game with me. Dang, these people really have it planned out. But after all this homa-drama, I went to my room and slammed my door shut so none of those nimrods would want to come in, but-being the stupid person who didn't think things through as I am- Len knocked on the door. How did I know it was Len? Well, mom was probably making dinner-since it was actually not even six o'clock yet- and dad was probably doing the most random thing you can think of! Yes, probably in space. Yes, probably taking a sponge bath in spaghetti, but let's not wonder towards that neck of the woods, children.

I got up and went and opened the door. Sure enough, Len _was_ there and, sure enough, I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Feeling ok?" He asked as he pushed past me into my room. I shut the door behind him.

"As well as half an hour of treatment can do to one's wounds..." I reply.

Len looked down. "Why? Why would you do something like this, Rin? You're always so-"

"Happy?" I finished with a deep frustration in my voice. He could tell I didn't want to put up with this, but he continued anyway.

"Yeah..." He said.

I was gonna tell him the real me...even if it killed me... But not THAT thing! Now what kind of story would this be if I told my love interest that I loved him in the third chapter? Exactly! "Listen! Since you _obviously_ don't get it! Me being happy is like...a happy person trying to be sad! It doesn't work! You never know what a person is like on the inside. You can only see the projection they wish to give off. Mine was happy, but the inside wanted to kill myself with all that was left," I explained. Len looked at me, dumbfounded.

"But..." He looked down and sat on my bed. "What about when we were young?" He asked. I sat by him and he looked at me sorrowfully.

Boy oh boy, does this boy really think I'm into this gushy, touchy-feely stuff? Hell to the no!

Sighing I laid back on the bed. "That's another reason that cannot be said now..." I tell him.

He laid back, too. "Mind if I sleep in here tonight?" He asked as we looked over at each other.

I felt tears dribbled up in my eyes, but I concealed them. "That would be most appreciated..." I told him. So we turned the way we were intended with our backs with each other. I looked or the window solemnly as Len tried to sleep.

It was a peaceful night. The stars were brighter than my future, the moon was dim, yet playful, the dark blue sky sang the houses to sleep as each light clicked off from the windows and the doors were locked to keep robbers and killers out, and then suddenly, everything was quiet. You could hear only the breaths of those around you and yourself, the trees whispering their good nights to you, and the wind whistling a lullaby to sing you to sleepy. These are the things that kept me awake all night, and alive. Just laying in the deep, calm quietness.

I felt something tap my arm. It was Len, what else? I looked at him square in the eye and he looked at me too. Our faces were close enough to feel each other's soft breath, our noses were close enough to feel one another's, and our bodies were so close that my heart raced. I felt the constant pounding of the blood racing up, down, around, sideways, and backwards in my body.

"What is it?" I say coolly as I blink a couple ones and feel that familiar redness spread across my face.

Len held my hands and pulled me close to his chest. I felt his chest pound as well, but probably not as hard has mine. "Nothing, just fall asleep..." He demanded in a whisper. I was a bit confused, but continued on with the night as the sounds of nature lulled me into a slumber. Probably because they knew I wouldn't have to go to the prison they call school tomorrow. 

When I woke up, it was around noon and Len hadn't left his spot next to me, in fact, he was still asleep himself. I had the temptation to kiss his lips, but scolded myself not to, instead, I squeezed his hands and shifted my body, and sure enough he was awake with his heart beginning to beat fast. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, I followed him.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he looked outside.

I looked outside as well. "Yeah, they told me go to sleep..." I told him. For a second, he didn't say anything, but then I realized that he must have thought that I was crazy. "I-I mean, the sounds of nature made me fall asleep..." I explained as I added a slight nervous laugh at the end.

"Riiiiiight..." Len says. He shifts gaze to my orange alarm clock. It read 12:48am. He squeaked and raced out of bed, probably to his room. I get up and stretch my muscles out and hear the popping noises. Oh how they delight me! The noises remind me of someone popping off heads or popping their arm out of their socket. Too demonic? Yeah, that's what I thought. I walk downstairs and waffles are at my seat. I sit down and decide to eat them and oohhh how delicious they are! Chocolate chips with whipped cream and butter and syrup! I couldn't ask for a better breakfast! I gulp down the waffles and chug down the provided orange juice.

"Rin, darling?" Came a prickly voice-my mom. "Come in here!" She called. She is lucky I finished my waffles. I came in and a guy with dark brown hair was seated closest to the couch. He has glasses that framehis face perfectly and a clean suit that make his shoulders look abnormally big. He didn't smile and, worst of all, he has a name plate on his suit pocket saying 'Kiyoteru's _Home Psychology'.'_ No good could come of this.

"What is it, mother?" I asked as I sit down on the couch.

"This is Mr. Kiyoteru, he's gonna help you," she says to me like I'm three years.

I nervously play with the button in my night shirt. "B-but nothing's wrong!" I said happily as I let go of my button. My mom gave me a doubtful look and left the room after shutting all the doors.

Silence.

"So, Rin was it? Can you tell me what the problem is?" Mr. Kiyoteru asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I always lie. It's a hobby of mine, also frisbee, not that anyone cares much.

"Rin, please tell me. I won't tell anymore, not even your parents," he told me and adjusted his glasses.

There it is. There it is. T-H-E-R-E I-T I-S. You see that? REWIND!

... _and adjusted his glasses_.

I may not be the smartest person in the world, but everyone knows that EVERYONE has something they do when they lie. I wrinkle my nose and hold my eyebrows up really high. It's strange no one notices this, and I don't even notice it myself!

I smiled to myself and wrinkle my nose. "Let's be honest here..." I begin. "After a week, you will tell my parents! It's a fact! You adjusted your glasses and that means you're lying!" I tell him as I place my feet on the coffee table.

He stood up and adjusted his glasses, _again._ " I DO NOT!" He _lied._

I laughed and raised my eyebrows and wrinkle my eyes. "Best. Psychologist. Ever." I tell him and put my hands on the back of my head.

He stormed out of the room in a huff and didn't come back. After a minute or two, my mom came in and gave me a stern look. "Rin Kagamine, what did you do to that poor man?" My mother asked.

I wrinkled my nose and raised my eyebrows. "Told him the truth," I told her and giggled at the end. 

Seeing truth is easy, but is it really the truth? Or is it a lie mask? A mask of lies that will gently fall down their face and crack open-hard- on the cement?


	4. Chapter 4: Neru

I tapped on the lunch table as I waited for my boyfriend to arrive. What a _jerk!_ He always puts HIS needs before MINE! I can't believe I'm still together with him! Ugh! What a pain! But loving him is just like loving a soft, fluffy teddy bear! Ah! Just imagine! Me walking down the aisle into the arms of the one-the only!- the certainly fine!- _Len Kagamine!_ If only it wasn't a dream, but reality! He's been my boyfriend for a year almost! Which I think is pretty darn good, if I do say so myself! Before him, the longest relationship I ever had was a month. What jerk he was, but what lips were good!

"Neru~!" Sang a melodic voice. I looked next to me and Ritsu, my best friend, was right next to me.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

Ritsu giggles. "What is your thought on Diane's question?" Momo asks with her soothing voice.

I shake my heads. "I don't think girls should get their breasts removed and get a cock! It's disgusting! And the other way around! The hell would you want gigantic balls in the front of you? Or two melons? Or a bleeding vagina?" I say.

Ritsu looks at the others and the others at her.

"Too graphic?" I ask. They all nod, but Ritsu, she just went as pale as a ghost. I shake my head. "Well! Enough about that! Did you guys hear the rumors?" I ask as my hands slide on the table.

The girls all got out of their seats and huddled around me, as they always do, along with lifting up their right eyebrow in synchronicity.

"Well...rumor is...Miku asked Rin out..." I whisper to them.

They all gasp.

"Homosexuality?"

"Gross!"

"What did she say?"

"What a couple of sluts!"

They all chatter amount themselves.

"And there's more!" I begin. The all look at again with a stunned look. "Rin rejected her..." I told them.

They began to converse about this, too.

Yes, I was there at that scene! I saw it all! And if you saw it too, you know what else I saw! And I didn't like it one bit! He's _mine!_ He will _always_ be _mine_ and _only mine!_

I took a sip of my drink as the girls calmed down and looked at me again.

"Is there more?" Diane asked. I nooses contently, preparing myself for what big beans I was about to spill, but gossip is just my thing! And my hatred for Rin is also my thing! It's hard to get rid of my _thing!_ _ **(A/n: yes, I know I just wrote that! Sue me)**_

"Rin... Has... A... Crush... On-"

"Hey, Neru~!" Says a a familiar voice. _Len._ I turn around and smile at him happily.

"Hey, Lenny!" I chime and get up and jump in his arms. It feel nice and I feel like I could stay here for an eternity on end! That's how much I love this man!

"Whoa! No kiss?" He asks happily. I smile with that normal blush and peck his lips. He gives me his grin and then let's go of me. We sit down together with our fingers intwined.

I love this feeling. _Love._ This will always make me happy and joyous! It's not just _love,_ but it's also knowing that someone _loves_ you! _**(A/n: yes, I want to barf too, deal with it for now)**_

"Oh! Len, where were you?" I asked, praying he wasn't cheating. This is Len! He wouldn't... Right?

He looked down and let go of my head and shook his head. "Slept in and, um...family problems have developed..." He says. "B-but nothing serious!" He smiles. Obviously happy, he always gives me that smile, from the day we met and forever more.

I nod. "Well, I can do whatever you need!" I tell him.

"Ehem..." Momo scoffs.

"Not to rain on you parade, but Neru was just telling us something!" Diane said unhappily.

I looked at Len and went back through my information and how I was gonna play this all out. Okay! So! If I say it now then Len will hate me since it's his sister! If I say something later, the girls will be mad at me and Momo will dethrone me! I compromise.

"Um..." I get up out of my seat. "Ladies, let's go to the bathroom!" I command and snap my fingers. They all stand up and then we all head towards the bathroom.

I am nervous about telling them about this, but-again- ruining Rin's life is my goal, and I'm fulfilling it every minute I date Len!

We make it to the bathroom and all my friend sit around while some freshener make-up and fix hair.

"What is is?" Teto asked. "Spill the beans, who does Rin like?"

I take in a full breathe. "You didn't hear this from me, promise?" I say.

The all nod. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, shove a cupcake in my eyes," they all say in unison. We giggle.

I give slight brush strokes to my long pony-tail. "Well...he has a girlfriend...and they are too close to date," I begin.

I hesitate.

"WHO?" They all say in unison once more.

I slam my brush on the side of the sink. "Len!" I say and then instantly regret ever being in trash duty that day I heard them.

The stall door slams open and I feel a rush of cold air and, suddenly, I feel cold hands clasp around the collar of my shirt. The teal twin tails around me swivel and bob back and forth.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT FROM?" Says the girl's eyes as she glowers at me. It's Miku, she's the only other one that knows that piece of information, well, not now of course!

I shiver, knowing to get out of this conversation. "Why the hell should I tell you that?" I answer quickly.

I feel Miku shift over to a wall. "IF YOU- AND YOUR FRIENDS- TELL ANYONE ELSE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A VERY _VERY_ _ **VERY**_ _ **VEEEEERY**_ BAD TIME AT THIS SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF YOR PITIFUL HIGH SCHOOL LIFES!" She spouts.

I scoffed, knowing this was an easy get out. "How? Len is Rin's best friend and your her best friend! Maybe more~!" I say with a sly smile.

Miku shifts her head down.

I won! I always win!

Wait...

Miku grins demonically. "Which means I know that Len _doesn't_ want to be in a relationship with someone as fucked up as _you!"_ She tells me.

I feel angry. "You know nothing about me..." I say as I gulp down my saliva.

 _She knows..._

 _She knows..._

 _Please..._

 _Don't tell anyone..._

I begin to cry. "Don't tell anyone _that..."_ I plead.

She smiles. "Only at extreme measure I will..." She replies and let's me go. She walks to the sink and washes her hands. "Don't tell Rin's or mine and I won't tell your. That goes for all of you!" Miku calls then dries her hands in the machine.

I smile weakly knowing that Miku could be so kind as to keep the blackmail at a tie between us.

It's after school and all my friends decide to leave early, which leaves me with the only one I care for: Len. I wait for him to be finished with practice. It takes a while, but I like watching him and his team mates run around sweaty, mostly Len, but he's my boyfriend, so of course I do.

When his practice is finally over, I jump on him as we go back to the school and he gets his bag, which he forgot. Before we leave the room, I hold his hand and push him against a desk. "You looked cute at practice..." I tell him as I hand my hands around his neck and tickle his neck with my nose.

Len holds me waist and let's me do my thing. "Mm~! Thanks..." He says softly into my ear. We hold each other and at flirty things to each other for a while, but I could tell he didn't mean them as much as I did.

I feel comfortable like this, yet awkward. I decide to try to make it less awkward.

I tug on Len's blazer with my hands and close my eyes and he does the same. I lean in and feel his soft breathe hit my mouth. It feels..good... Our lips are about to connect. I lean a bit closer, but nothing's there. Len pushes me back a little and covers his mouth with his hands.

What...

Len shakes his head as I stand there in shock.

 _What?_

I look at Len closely and it looks like he is crying.

 _Tell me this is a dream..._

"I'm so sorry, Neru..." He tells me and grabs his bag.

 _Yeah, I'll wake up at any point in time right now..._

"I just can't keep lying to myself..." He says as he chokes.

 _Three..._

"I'm so so sorry, but..."

 _Two..._

"This isn't working like it used to..."

 _One..._

"I think we should..."

 _Zero..._

"..break up..."

I sprint out of the classroom, without forgetting my stuff, and heading to the shoe lockers as I slip on my outside shoes then full out sprint towards my house. I get there and ruffly opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"Neru!" I heard my grandmother say behind me from the kitchen as I take off my shoes and sprint up the stairs to my room.

I don't know what to do now...  
I throw my bag agains my wall after I took my phone off and lightly tossed it in my desk.

I look at all the memories in my room.

 _Picture..._

 _Gifts..._

 _Smiles..._

 _And even worse..._

 _Rin..._

Len's twin...

I take all the picture out of their frame and put them in a pile along with the memento's Len gave me.

I cry. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" I screech. The tears pour out of my eyes. My door opens and my grandma is standing there, but then she's hugging.

"Oh, darling..." She says and cuddles me close to here.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LIKE THIS!" I say as I Cuvier down coughs.

"Oh, I know, honey..." She tells me and kisses my head.

I cry and cry and cry and cry and cry. That's all I can do. What do you want me to do? Be happy that we broke up? I know you all wanted Len and I to break up. You want Rin to date Len, yeah? That's the whole reason you're here! And I'm just the antagonist? Yeah, of course! I always am! I'm always the bad guy, the one that gets beat-up for have loving Len. Is there something funny about this? Am I a joke? Just words written on a page to you that signify that I'm _bad?_ Sure, everyone does... But I have feelings too you know...

I melt into my grandma's arms and sniffle as she takes my hair band out and runs her fingers through my long hair. "Now tell me what's wrong, honey," she asks calmly.

"He...he...broke up with me..." I say as I nuzzle into her lap.

My grandma's eyes went soft and hugged me. "Oh, honey!" She says.

My grandma eventually left me alone as soon as she knew I wasn't going to burn the house down out of rage. I changed into my pajamas and fell down into my bed. I stared out into the night sky that had once been my friend in comfort, but now is my enemy in memories. _Sour memories..._

I want I _burn_ them...

 _Piko_  
 _Miku_  
 _Len_

 _Especially Rin..._

But knowing that that's what all you psychopaths want restrains me. I'm not stupid, people. Just because your hatred tries to get me doesn't mean ill fall to your hands and jump off a cliff just to satisfy the crowd. _I am my own person, after all..._

**Love is bittersweet. First falling in love, then falling out of love. It's tough, but remember-it happens to almost everyone, not just you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rin

I think staying home for the rest of the week was a little too much! And Neru mass texted me saying hateful things to me and things like "Good luck with Len." How did she know in the first place? And Len wasn't home yet...

Wait...

The front door just opened and then slammed back closed and he stomped up the stairs as I heard him choke back tears. How did I know? Well, I'm like a wizard, super twin telepathy, you could say.

I go up after him and knocked on his door. "Len? What's wrong? Why is Neru mass texting me?" I asked.

I hear him cry some more. I sigh and open the door and he's on the floor with no shirt on and hugging a feather pillow while crying his eyes out. I put my hands in my hips. "What happened?" I demanded. He just continued to cry with that ugly cry face. I closet the door behind me and bent down over him.

 _Oh? I feel something coming on!_

 _And..._  
 _It's..._

 _Oh..._

 _HERE IT IS!_

 _READY?_

 _ **SLAAAP!**_

"MAN UP!" I yell after I smacked my palm against his cheek.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" He bellowed and got up from his spot. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

I shook my head. "Now that you got your sanity back. What the hell happened?" I asked.

Len crossed his legs on the floor and held the pillow close to his chest. "I broke up with her..." He told me.

I sighed.

Isn't she the one who is suppose to be in pain? _Not_ him?

"Well, why are you crying?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes and looked away.

 _Oh no... He knows something he isn't suppose to know.. I can just feel it!_

"It...um..." He put his hands on the back of his neck. "It's... Nothing really, but I think someone else likes me," he tells me. I look at him with wide eyes.

 _Who?_

 _Me?_

 _Who?_

 _Who?_

 _Who?_

The same word repeats in my mind. I _need_ to ask. "Um, may I ask who?" I say with a scratching-like sound in my speech.

He looked around like it was on a paper that was hung up on his wall. "...Miku..." He says. I felt relieved that he didn't know, but depressed that he didn't think it was me. Mixed feelings, as one may tell.

"No, no, no! Miku's gay," I tell him. Figuring out what I just said, I clapped my hand to my mouth and gave him big eyes.

"What...?" He says in a hoarse voice.

"Don't tell anyone!" I plead as my hands are now together.

He pretends to zip his lips. We both giggle.

"Thank you..." I tell him with a relieved look.

I wondered if anyone else _actually_ liked Len, besides me, of course, probablt, since he's one of the hottest guys in our grade, trust me. Guys got muscles! Ehem... Pardon...

"So...who does like me?" Len asks with a curious look on his face.

My face turns red and I want to tell him, I do, but that would just cause more conflict... I go through the list of people who I think would like Len and I decide to choose one. The obvious one, of course...

"Um... Tei..." I tell him. He looks at me with wide eyes. He knows Tei is a yandere and that she will try to kill him if they ever broke up.

"Well, that's obvious," he says with a slight smile. "Anyone else?" He asks.

 _Me, ding-dong!_

"I don't know..." I tell him.

I started to realize that I was gossiping with my brother. Ugh, it must remind him of Neru, it reminds me of her at least.

"Anyone...like me?" I ask him, knowing a few I could name off the top of my head that were obvious.

"Miku," he says with a giggle at the end. I roll my eyes. "Piko," he says.

I tilt my head a bit. "Obviously," I say.

I wonder why those two think I'm attractive, I mean, I'm obviously _not._ I have a flat chest, no butt, ratty hair, and emo feels. Why would anyone, with a right mind, want to go out with _me?_ I sleep in class and never study. I could go on for _hours,_ people!

We continue talking for the rest of the night and we both forget about Neru.

Today I get to go to school. Yes, my parents let me go to school the next week because they had to go to work, but Len had to watch me at school which means my heart gets to flutter around a lot and try to climb up through me. Yay...

I'm climbing up the stares to my classroom and when I see the familiar chocolate eyes gaze past me. _Neru,_ I thought as her hair flipped by me. Suddenly, I felt something cold hand wrap around with my arm and felt a warm breathe by my ear. "Good luck with Len," I hear the sour tone say and disappeared. I looked behind me and saw Neru running up to her friend, Momo. They walked to class together while I stood there blushing like crazy, but then walked to my own classroom where Miku was waiting at the door to assault me.

As I stepped in the room, my theory was right, Miku slung her arm around my shoulder. "Where were you? I was so scared! Did something bad happened to you?" She moaned. I laughed at her gestures.

 _Wow, I laughed, well, Rin laughed. Yes, we are back to that again!_

"Nothing bad happened to me! I swear!" I tell her and cross my heart with my index finger and continued on to my seat. I sat down and opened my notebook, which was full of doodles, poems, and short stories. Two hands picked the book up and pulled them up. It was Miku. She scanned over the book and looked at me then back at the book constantly.

"My god, what talent you have!" She announces.

I rub the back of my head. "I'm terrible," I tell her and take the book back and blush out of embarrassment.

The bell suddenly rings and I am saved as Miku happily skips to her classroom while leaving me in a classroom full of idiots. Mostly boys, some girls. I hate both.

Before lunch started, I was called over by Teto, girl in the class over and one of Neru's zombies. She takes me to the roof and she looks me up and crosses her arms. I begin to feel frighten because usually when girls called me somewhere it either meant I had to tell Len she had a crush on him or they wanted to kick me and bully. I didn't feel like giving a shit today so I decided to get this show on the road.

"What is it?" I asked.

I saw Teto smile. "So you have a crush on Len?" She says with a obvious evil part of her.

How many people did Neru tell? Why? I'm so mad, why would anyone want to spread something like that around? Oh, when I see Neru I'm gonna-

"I haven't told anyone, but Neru told our entire group and Miku over heard and made us swear on our life's that we didn't tell anyone," Teto explained. "I just wanna check that it's true."

I nodded. "What of it?"

Teto walked to the door and went through it. "Nothing, I just find it disgusting!" She says with a sour tone. "Don't talk to me ever again, Kay?"

I nodded and with that, she left me standing on the roof, probably missing class, I didn't have a watch so I wasn't sure if break was over or not.

What was up with people like that? It's not like it's any of their business! I am who I am and I will always be that way! It's so stupid how teenagers act sometimes! Jeez, I wish I could just all fall apart into a million pieces, it would be much better than this hell hole!

I reluctantly headed down the stair case just as the bell rang for lunch. I, of course, went to the cafeteria where Len was sitting at a circular table-by himself- and Miku sitting next to some other girls.

Which one do I choose? My gay best friend or my totally not interested in me crush?

MGBF or TNIIMC?

Eh?

Eh?

Eh?

Well, as you all know, I'm gonna sit with Len, but what you don't know is that I pull on one of Miku's braids and she instantly sits by us. Len is no longer alone and, soon enough, Piko comes around and wiggles his eyebrows at us giving us sly looks.

"Ladies..." He says with a smirk. Miku and I both flip him off and then put our hands back down. "Damn..." He says under his breath.

Len eats macaroni, it's weird, actually, as kids he never wanted to be even close to macaroni and now he's gobbling it down like some pig! What's his problem?

Sorry, getting too in depth about Len's macaroni problem...

At lunch, we all end up eating and chatting and, at some points, I feel Piko's eyes meet mine and give me a glare down, like he's checking me out, then he looks at Len and asks a question. Seriously, does this guy have problems or does he have problems? The answer? I don't know! And I don't give a fly's foot either!

Lunch is over and I see Miku hang back a little with Len as Piko on I are in the front talking about our favorite kind of spaghetti. I hope she doesn't spill the beans...

"Miku!" I chime as I cut Piko off. I grab her arm and feel my teeth begin to grind with each other. "How about we go freshen up before class?" I ask her.

Miku looks like she thinks for a moment. "Hm... Nah, I'm fine.." She answers and slips out of my grasp. She goes to class with Len.

I feel my heart drop down in my chest.

I know Miku, and she _is_ gonna tell Len... I just know it...

 _I know it..._

 _I know it..._

 _I know it..._

"Uh, Rin?" I hear a voice say.

I snap back to reality and Piko is waving his hand in my face as I feel my finger nails suddenly disappear.

"What?" I ask.

Piko pointed to the door. "Wanna go in?" He asks.

I giggle a little bit and push the door open. I go in and sit in my seat and look at the front board while zoning out.

Come on, this is like a common thing by now!

What did I think about, you may ask? Well, I was thinking about the future, of course! If Neru supports me, then who is gonna be the antagonist? Miku is my best friend and never would betray me, Piko is like my annoying little brother who isn't little at all, and Len is my freaking brother! I don't think those people would shoot me down _that_ much! I know Miku would if I ever broke up with Len. She'd probably say _"Woman up! It's just a guy! Find someone better! He was stupid for choosing you and you were stupid for choosing him!"_ Negative one out of ten, sorry Miku...

 _Ring ring ring!_

BELL, THANKS!

I sprinted out of the classroom and headed to my locker where I put my shoes on and ran out of the school. I didn't know what I was gonna do next, but I had to play my pieces right, or my king would get checked.

When I got home I ran to my room and plopped on my bed and listened to the endless squeaking noise that it made as it jumped up and down by my impact.

 _Dying? Dying sounds nice!_ I thought to myself as I grabbed a unicorn pillow pet and squeezed it to death. _Plan it nice and plan it quickly..._ I thought to myself. _Bridge. Take off shoes. Note. Water. Blue dress. No one shows up..._

"Rin! It's time for dinner!" I heard Len say from down stairs. I groaned knowing my plan would fail due to my diligent and quick witted brother.

Twin telepathy isn't a thing, or so you'd think. Len is always on top of things when it comes to Rin- not me, Rin.

I slumped down the stairs to see Len-just Len, no one else. I wobbled over to the dinner where two bowls of ramen sat at two spots on the table. I sat down and began to eat.

"Thanks, Len," I tell him as I slurp up my noodles.

He gave me a bright, sunshiny smile. "No problem, Rin!" He chimes and begins to consume his food, too.

After the noodles slurping was over, I ran to my room and took a shower in my bathroom and changed clothes, then I flopped down in my bed and turned the lights out. I looked and stared at the fluorescent storms that gleamed above me in the sky.

Beautiful. A word that I am not neither on the outside nor the inside. Inside I am a disgusting mass who needs to be thrown out asap. And don't even get me started on the outside!

Maybe it really _would_ be better if I was never even born...

 _ **Erauoytahthsatfoeceipsselhtrowehtgniebfodaetsnuecnorofgnihtemosgniodyrtdluohsuoyebyam**_  
 _ **Eergai**_

 _ **decode that if you can...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Luka

I peered around the corner as the bubbly tealette bounced her pony tails along aside the other bubbly blonde. Most beautiful she is! Nice features, a beautiful smile, and robber of my heart. One day! _One day!_ I always tell myself.

I jump out of my hiding spot and follow the girls. "Hey, Miku!" I call with my wide smile and that sprinkle of blush. "A-and hi, Rin!" I tell her, too.

They both turn around with smiles-Miku more than Rin. "Hi, Luka!" Miku says, widening her smile. I began walking with them. "So what are you doing, Luka?" Miku asks me as I look to the ever so grimacing Gakupo.

"Nothing before, but hanging with you guys now!" I tell them.

I look at Rin and she scoffs quietly to herself. I feel my cheeks burn up. How rude can she get today? Despite her cute appearance, she is quite the rude person towards me, plus I always get the vibe she's hiding something under all the cutesy exterior, but you never really know, I guess...

"Oh, hey, Rin!" I begin, "Did you know that they're having a sale on oranges at the market this evening?"

Rin looks at me with semi-bright eyes and shakes her head no.

I laugh a little. "Well, maybe You, Miku, Len, Piko, and I can all go down there after school!" I suggest.

Miku looks at me from above Rin's head-somewhat- and shook her head. Why, though? We're all friends, aren't we? Or does Rin like Piko? Oh! That must be it!

"Sure, why not..." Rin answers. Miku looks at Rin with wide eyes while I just smiled.

I back up a little. "Well, I oughta get back to class! See you later!" I say and begin walking back to my class room while listening to their faint good byes as I walked away from them.

How weird, though... I would guess Rin has a crush on Piko... maybe she just doesn't like him all that much... but why would I get a slight glimpse of her blushing then? Plus, Rin is always mean towards Piko. This makes no since! Maybe she has a crush on... Len? Nah, I doubt it! It probably is Piko...

I'm in my class paying my full attention to the teacher, but also finding time in between to take in what happened and why Rin would pass up an opportunity for ORANGES, I mean, every time someone said oranges you'd always see Rin there with Len or Miku! Rin must spend all her money on oranges! Okay, I actually seriously believe she doesn't spend it ALL on oranges, but probably a large portion of her cash! Just like I spend a large portion of my cash on tuna!...Don't ask...

Okay, enough about that, learning is my priority right now! I have to get in the concentration dome that is school! Okay! Okay! I got this! My dream of being the best student/student council member mostly depends on my grades! So what better way then learning right from the source? Yes! I am so smart! And to believe I almost went to a different school because of my pride and my belief that I was too smart for this school! Ha! Thank goodness I was convinced by one of my best friends to come here and spend this adolescent times with them! I'm half thankful I'm here or I might've never met Miku and fallen in love with her, but be caught in this unbelievable love chart with various relationships that are quite complicated!

"Megurine? Are you paying attention?" Asked my teacher as he snaps me from my dream world.

I blink a couple times to realize the entire class was looking at my direction due to my lack of attention. "Um... o-of course!" I say with a nervous laugh at the end. The teacher shook his head and continued teaching the listen.

To my dismay, I still couldn't keep my attention to the lesson, I just zoned out again, but to my knowledge this time.

Wait, does Miku have a crush on Len? How would that even work?! Miku likes Len, Len is dating Neru, I like Miku, and Rin likes Piko! Is that it? I drew in my notebook on what I thought it could be, but just couldn't find of the relationships working out in a proper manner! Maybe I got it all wrong... Rin likes Len, Miku likes Rin, Piko likes Rin, Len likes no one, Neru likes Len, and then I like Miku. I seriously doubt it, Rin and Len are twins! Why would Rin like Len?! That's biologically impossible! Unless they aren't actually siblings... But they look exactly the same! It is interesting, and I would like to look into it some more, if possible, but I know they both would think I'm very strange, which I am, I admit, but probably not as weird as that.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

Ah, class is finished! Even though I didn't really pay attention, I still feel like I learned a lot, even if it wasn't about the subject.

I get up out of my chair and grabbed my bag then rushed to Miku's classroom so we could walk home together. When I looked into the classroom I saw something I wish I could forget and never see again until I die...

Miku was sitting, with Len, blushing about god knows what! And the worst part... she was smiling...

I instantly felt every bone in my body just shatter at the sight of those two together...

I left and walked to the kendo club room where they were just sitting around in chairs and laughing about god knows what!

"Oh, Luka! Come and join us!" says the always joyous Gakupo. I nod and walk over and sit in a chair. Honestly, I was confused on the fact that everyone was just sitting around and not getting ready for practice today. "Oh, by the way, Luka, practice is canceled today since the leader is sick today," Gakupo says like he just read my mind.

"Oh, okay," I reply and just kind of doze off.

"Oh! Luka!" says a voice behind me. I look behind me and my other best friend in, which I met a very long time ago and have always been together with, Neru, is there. She puts her bag in the corner with the rest of the bags and then sits by me. "I was thinking that after practice you can help me pack some nice clothes for my aunts wedding in a couple days," she says.

I look at her with a smile. "Of course!" I say with a smile.

"Also," she begins as she looks down at her hands, "do you think you can come with me?"

I am taken back. "Um, I thought you were going to go with Len," I say, hoping not to have been saying the wrong thing.

She looked liked she was about to cry, but quickly smiled that always happy smile that she has. "Something came up for him..." she says.

I nod. "I can ask my parents, but I might have work that night..." I tell her.

She nods.

"Okay! Since Momo isn't here today, I will be running the club today!" Gakupo states as he stands up from his chair. Everyone looks at Gakupo like he's crazy, since most of the boys call him a girl do to his extremely long hair (in reality, they are just jealous because Gakupo is hot, and this is coming from a lesbian). "So today, we will get in pairs of three and share ten fun facts about each other that at least one of the other people in the group didn't know!" He says.

I feel my arm link with Neru's, but don't know who will take the other one since Momo isn't here.

"GO!" Gakupo yells.

My other arm is instantly grabbed by another. Who? Yes, Miku. I look at her as she frowns at Neru. "Luka, be in my group!" she says.

"Luka already promised to be in my group!" Neru yells at her,

Whoa, since when did Miku and Neru hate each others guts to the point of murder?

"We'll just be one group," I say.

"But-" they say in unison, but then I give them the evil eye and they shut up.

We sit in a circle in the chairs and you could just see the electric between them radiate the hatred for each other.

"I'll go first," Neru said. Miku scoffed. Neru scowled and continued. "One, I live with my grandma. Two, my parents died in a car crash. Three, my sister committed suicide when she was very young so I never was able to meet her. Four, I love to sing in my bedroom. Five, my older brother doesn't usually come home much anymore. Six, I have a brother. Seven, I have six goldfish. Eight, I have three dogs. Nine, I have two cats. Ten, I have four turtles."

I nodded. "Great, Miku?"

Miku sighed. "One, I love anime, manga, and video games. Two, my favorite food is leeks. Three, I'm single. Four, kendo is my favorite thing, besides leeks. Five, I live with my six sisters. Six, I love singing. Seven, I don't have a lot of friends. Eight, I'm allergic to dogs. Nine, I suck at make-up. Ten, I'm a lesbian."

Neru, crossed her arms while I felt the twinkle in my eyes fill up, but I shake it off because it's my turn.

"Okay, so it is my turn now..." I say. "One, I live with my dad, his wife, and my step brother. Two, my mother is in jail for drugs. Three, if I don't do something right at home, my step mom yells at me and sometimes hits me. Four, I have a garden with many plants. Five, I'm single. Six, I think Gakupo is trying to flirt with me, but I can't tell. Seven, I over think things. Eight, I have a pet chicken. Nine, I love pokemon. Ten, I can play the piano."

"So... what now?" Neru asks.

What now? That is a pretty good question. I stand up. "I'll go ask Gakupo," I say and walk to the purple haired boy standing up while crossing his arms. "Gakupo? What would you like us to do, since we are done?" I ask.

He looks like he is thinking for a moment, but then says, "You guys can go home."

I smile and nod. "Okay, thank you, Gakupo," I say to him and bow. When I am finished I walk back over to my friends and say to them, "We can leave now." They both nod and got up from their chairs.

"So, Luka, are we gonna go buy some oranges with Rinny today or what" Miku asks when we are on the way to my classroom, together, no one else, just Miku and I.

I blush. "Um... actually, I remembered that I really need to get home tonight, it is my father and my step-mother's anniversary tonight and I promised I would make them some dinner to celebrate," I explain to her. This was actually a lie, it wasn't their anniversary, I can't cook, and if my parents wanted something to eat, they wouldn't give me any of it, they just believe I'm a nuisance, especially my step-mom, and they think I should runaway and never come back. Heck, if someone ever shoots me and I die, I bet they wouldn't even come to my funeral, let alone help arrange it. They are just two completely selfish people.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Miku says.

We are in my classroom and I grab my bag, then we go down to Miku's room and get her bag. As we stop in Miku's classroom, we stop and watch the boy outside play soccer.

"Okay, so who looks the best playing?" I ask with a giggle as I sit on the windowsill. Since we are on the first floor, we have a great view of them playing, well, sorta.

Miku sits with me and looks out at them. "Hm... I'll have to say Len, because we all know Len is the best player and the cutest boy," Miku replies.

I nod. "True, true," I agree.

We sit for a few more minutes talking about the sweaty boys running around and looking cute. It was actually kind of fun since I never get to hang around with Miku this much after school.

"Oh, you should be getting home, right?" Miku says.

I nod and get up from the sill. "I'll be leaving first then," I say. Miku nods.

I am about to reach the door when I hear Miku say, "Wait..." I look up and there she is, just a little lower from me with her pink lips out, her eyes sparkling like they always do, and he hair gently swaying with the gentle breeze from the window. Half tempted to kiss her, I hold myself back. "Let me walk you out," she says. I nod. We go to our lockers and then leave with our things.

 _ **Friends? I don't care. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. At least let me tell you how I really feel.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rin

**if you would like to see a better version of this story, go on wattpad and seach otakulord232. This chapter had to be modified.**

* * *

As long as the week is, I find myself proud to have made it without having a mental breakdown from all that happens around me. I just learned that I should quietly observe instead of contributing. Yes, it's hard, but doing it keeps me back from everything that I want to say.

If I say something stupid, something else that's stupid may come out too, and you all know what that is...

Yes, step on me, crush my bones, I literally couldn't care, I'd actually more satisfied then angry. And error, like me, should live in a world, like this, with all these beautiful programs. Yes, they have their bugs, but at least they work.

Right now, I'm home by myself. My brother, Len, as you may know, is at soccer practice, my parents are working-go figure- and lastly my friends are at practice or just didn't think of inviting me to anything. My parents put a lock on everything that contains a knife, so I am forced to do nothing, but being he person I am, I'm reading manga in my room while listening to music.

I hear my phone buzz, which is rare unless it's Miku or Len.

I put my manga down and pause the music then pick up my phone and look who it is. It's...

Piko?

I answer the call and hold it up to my ear. "Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Rin, it's Piko," he says.

I hold my knees and look down at my manga. It's about a girl with Red hair in a kingdom where there is lots of people with plain hair. One day, a prince wants her to be his... Ehem... Beneficial friend, but not friends, since she had red hair. So she cut it of, left it, and fled. She found another Prince who looked very nice who took her in along with his two friends who had been with him-

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask.

-they were equally as nice. But suddenly, there was a knock and a basket of red apples for the girl. She was going to to try one, but the prince grabbed it instead. He fell to the ground and guards came in through the door. The picked the girl up and took her back to her kingdom; to the other prince locks the girl in the room and they chat for a while. Until-

"I was wondering..." He begins. I begin to predict what he is going to say next.

-the other prince came in with his two friends and rescue the girl. They took her back to their kingdom and gave her a room to stay in the town. She seemed for a job and got one at the castle as a pharmacist, but not because of the prince, because of her hard work and years as one in her old village. She soon found herself spending more time with the prince. But one day, one day something changed...

"...if maybe you wanted to go on a..."

An experiment was held at the castle to see how fast a bird could deliver a message. She went to the destination away from the prince with someone who seemed...devious... He locked her in a room to sabotage the the plan, but that didn't stop her! She got the plan to work the right way, but injured herself in the process. When she was in the room, taking a rest-

Piko gulped from the other end of the phone just loud enough for me to hear it, but just enough for me not to say anything.

-the prince came in to see how she was doing. He was worried. _"Don't worry, I was going to tell you!"_ She said. He smiled. She laughed. And then something happened, something that made both the girl and the prince surprised, but both felt right just to do it, it made them both feel like that was what needed to be done with each other and not anyone else. No... No one else could... Nothing... Because he-

"...date...?"

-kissed her.

I looked around my room to see an answers, like if there was something important, that it would be there. An excuse, a reason.

As I said before, they were both startled...

"Rin?"

But before they knew it...

"Um..."

They were in love and...

"I-I can just hang up if you need some time..."

...nothing could break that...

Piko cleared his throat.

...not even friendship from their friends...

"Okay..." I answered.

But, of course...

There was a silence, it was probably Piko shaking his own hand and patting his own back.

...no one could know because...

"S-so, uh..."

...they were different classes...

"How about a movie at seven tomorrow?"

...but of course...

"Sure..."

...they were going to be together forever, right?

"Great! Meet me at Max Theatre at six so we can get something to eat before, okay?"

That's what was going to happen, right? She gets the one she loves and lives happily ever after, right?

"Okay."

Right?!

"Well, I gotta go, bye!"

...Right?

"Bye."

...

Right...

I hear a noise down stairs. I'm too dumbfounded of myself to check it out so I hug my pillow close to my chest.

I want to _die..._

I want...

...to...

... _DIE!_

I feel the warm tears flow down my face as I hear the foot steps lull me down to a smaller person, a smaller being...

The steps get louder, my tears get wetter...

Soon, the doors open...

 _He's_ there...

Len...

My brother...

Nothing more...

Nothing less...

Right...

 _He'll never love you back..._

That's what I tell myself...

That's what I know...

That's what you know, that's what Miku knows, that's what everyone knows...

I'm happy...

 _No..._

I'm cheery...

 _No..._

I'm...

No...

This is the real me and I'm not afraid to keep it in anymore...

I have to tell him...

 _No, you can't..._

Yes I CAN!

 _No, you'll only get hurt!_

JUST DO IT!

 _Just..._

Just _..._

"Stop..."

"What? Are you ok? What happened? Rin?" I hear him say.

"Stop..." I say once more.

"Rin, you're scaring me..." Len says.

"Stop..."

Just...

Go...

"Rin?"

"Just...

Go..."

I'm shutting down...

I can't now...

I close my eyes and still feel the sharp daggers roll down my face. I feel the cold words ask me questions and tell me stuff. But no... This is me... I'm being...

Me...

It's just...

...a dream...

Right...?

It isn't...

Len is here...  
Piko asked me out...  
I said yes...

No...

I didn't say yes...

 _Rin..._

 _Rin is..._

 _"Rin..."_

 _"_ No..."

"W-what...?"

"Come any closer and I might..."

"Might what...?"

"I might tell you what I want..."

My voice is calm...but it's not...

I sound calm...

But really...

It's...

My shutting down voice...

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I can't tell you..."

"C'mon, Rin, I'm your brother!"

 _Exactly..._

 _It's because..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...you are my brother..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"That's what I just said, now tell me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Don't tell him..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tell..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Him..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Anything..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I want..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...to be happy..."_


	8. Chapter 8: Momo

I _hate_ Neru! She is always saying things that the entire group doesn't like! Like when she told Rin's secret to everyone, or when we were talking about transsexual people and she said that _thing!_ She doesn't know it, but Ritsu _was_ a male, now she's a girl! And for her to say that about trans people, it's just...ugh... If anything, she's the most disgusting person, I can't even remember why I'm still friends with her! I rather be friends with Rin than _Neru!_ She is just... Ugh... I can't even describe anymore in how much I despise her! I just do so much! And remember in the future, this is coming from a girl who loves almost everyone and everything!

Okay, so Neru hadn't showed up to school in a couple of days after she broke up with Len. Who do I know? Well, you should make sure who's on duty that day at school! I was sweeping the hallways and I heard them, and saw. I was happy that bitch got a taste of what was coming for her. So as days past by, Neru decided to call me. Of course, I was debating if I should pick up or not, but, since I'm curious as shit, I picked up the phone reluctantly and listened to the whore on the other end.

"Hello?" I say in the most worried tone I can muster.

"Hey, Momo, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight!" Neru said happily. I looked around to find an excuse, but I couldn't find one.

"Uh, sure, is anyone else going to be there?" I ask. Damn, I said yes. Good luck to those she invited who 'couldn't come!'

"Ritsu and Teto, no one else could make it," Neru replied.

I am silently praying to God that this won't end up bad.

I grabbed all my stuff necessary to go to Neru's house. Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, sleeping bag, tooth brush, tooth paste, lotion, pillow, blanket, brush, make up, comb, tissues, tampons, pads, hair ties, slippers, and a lot more shit you can't believe I'd bring to a sleep over.

I walk over to Neru's after I tell my great uncle and changed my clothes.

I find it strange, really, how the most messed up girls are the most popular girls. My parents died and almost everyone around me that I know and love, Ritsu is trans, and Neru... I won't get into Neru's story... It's just way too messed up to talk about... If you want to hear her story, ask Neru herself, I'm not one of those people...

I got to Neru's door just at the same time Ritsu was about to knock on Neru's door. "Hello!" I said to Ritsu as I placed my chin in her shoulder and pressed the button. "Ready for a good time?" I asked.

"Is that a threat?" She asked with a really big laugh, I laughed too, of course.

I pulled away from Ritsu and stood next to her. The door soon opened with Neru and-oh, what a sight!- _Teto!_

Teto had a story too, or she probably wouldn't be in our group. She grew up in a farm town whet you wouldn't expect anything to go wrong! Fun! Beautiful! Exciting! Except one fateful day a man who had just gotten off of work with a drunk buddy decides to "have some fun" with a small, Christian child who was just out playing with her friends. You all know where it went from there. Yup! And even worse, her parents abandoned her so she had to live with her non-Christian parents, Buddhists. They excepted her, but soon died of age and Teto had no one to turn to so she decided to live by herself! I feel bad for her, but she is a bitch!

"Hey, guys! Come on in! Also, Teto's plans changed so she can stay the night!" Neru said with a great, big smile. Ugh, Neru's smile looks like someone tried to fix it with a screwdriver, but failed... Honest...

Ritsu and I both stepped into Neru's house. Neru lives with her grandma, for the reasons of her being as screwed up as the rest of us. Neru shut the door behind us and we had to walk through the kitchen to Neru's room, sadly, because it's hard to see a row of pill bottles on Neru's counter, or her grandma's counter. The pills aren't her grandma's, I'll tell you that now, and they are also not drug addicts either.

Once we get to Neru's room, we set all our stuff down. "Okay, now that the gangs all here, what should we do?" Neru asked as she sits on her bed.

Cue Teto...

"Let's watch a SCARY movie!" Teto suggested with an evil smirk.

Oh no! A scary movie means I'm not going to pay attention and I already ran out of things to talk about! Crap!

"How about, a board game?" Ritsu suggested, knowing me with my fear of scary movies. Why do you think they're called scary movies? Duh!

"What about going to the park?" I suggested. We all met at the park across Neru's street. Ah! Memories! Happy ones! Painful ones! Angry ones! Disturbing ones! All long stories that I might not talk about! OH! I could talk about those during the movie if we watch one! Okay, never mind, I forgot them!

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors!" Neru said.

We all sigh, knowing this was the only way to solve our problems.

"Best two out of three!" Teto said.

We all nod.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" We all said together.

Just as we said 'shoot' Teto pulled out a rock and Ritsu and I pulled out a scissors.

Long story short, Teto one. I swear, this child was raised many demons with mind reading powers!

So movie, yay!

Can you just hear my sarcasm? Yeah? That's what I thought, it was meant for sarcasm anyway, so go you!

We all walked by the dreadful meds and sat in the couch together while Neru put a movie in and turned the lights off. As the movie played, the more I got bored, so I'll start with the story of Neru...

Okay, so Neru and her grandma told me this, so here goes...

Neru was very small child with her loving nothing and loving father living out in the country of America. That's right! America! They lived in a small farm house in Kentucky. It was a wonderful life! They had neighbors for Neru to play with so she wouldn't good bored, which was what I guessed at the time, a bad thing...until I realized the reason why.

So one day, Neru was eight and she was to stay home by herself for an hour or less with the neighbors checking up on her in between. Well, they did. Neru's parents came home, but...

Here it comes!

Grab the popcorn!

Speaking of popcorn, Neru just brought me some with extra butter!

Yum!

"Thank you, Neru!" I told her.

She smiled. "No problem!" She replied.

What was next?

Oh yeah!

Also, don't forget the tissues, maybe, I don't know if you would cry or not, I guess it is more sad to me since she is one of my friends...

Okay, so... This is what happened...

...but...Neru had stabbed them when they came up the stairs to check her in bed. She killed them with tears in her eyes. The neighbors were dead, too. The other neighbors called nine one one because of the screaming and the cops came and took Neru in for questioning.

Her eyes looked dead, she looked dead, she _was_ dead inside.

They asked her why she did it, her answer was...

Ready? Get the tissues... Especially the one I know who will probably say something about this...

Neru said...

" _Because they told me too..."_

No joke, she told them that. She got special care. Pills, therapy, being watched, and more pills. Soon, she was released, but she had nowhere to go. Her relatives didn't want a _murderer_ in their house! More like a psychologically unstable child who also had ADHD. But one person did. Her grandma! So her grandma took Neru in, but her grandma lives in Japan, which Neru didn't know what it was or where it was. She went there and stayed with her grandma and went to school while receiving therapy and pill treatment. Neru was stable! YAY!

PART TWO TIME!

BOO!

NOW ITS TIME FOR A SHORT INTERMISSION ON WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE MOVIE!

" _Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"_

I'm actually kidding, I have no idea what's going on, I'm just eating popcorn and pretending I'm scared.

PART TWO TIME!

Yay.

More sarcasm...

Okay, so Neru was being bullied for being psychologically unhealthy because she said that she could hear voices and see things no one else sees. Bullying!

But I! And my best friend Rityo noticed this and wanted to do something about it! We befriended Neru and tutored her on Japanese. She was feeling even better than before, too!

Okay, this kinda a part three, with all our friends included!

So, before, in part two, we were in elementary. If you don't know how the system goes, first through sixth grade is elementary, seventh through ninth is middle school, and tenth through twelfth is high school. Well, at least for us it was. So before we were in sixth, but then middle school came. In the middle of ninth was when Rityo 'disappeared' from our lives. He had to 'transfer to Russia' which to us, at the time, was to 'change'. Neru didn't know this, but Rityo turned into Ritsu, a girl from a different school.

So Rityo, the male, turned into Ritsu, the girl, and Neru didn't even know, but I did.

So blah blah blah, then one day we were walking home with Neru and we saw a twister hairs girl sitting on a swing in the part, Teto. Long story short, we became friends with her.

After a month since Ritsu changed and Teto had friend (us), we met the twins. Yes, Rin and Len. Len was as much as a cool douchebag back then than he is now, which was zero, Rin was probably as much as an incest solider as she was then as she is now.

Next was Miku, who was always with Rin anyway, but still, Miku was known as the badass best friend, since she saved Rin from a softball to the face on the first day of school.

Next is Luka, forgot about her for a second. Luka was Neru's best friend from when she lived in America and came to live here with her brother. Luka met Neru at the therapy place and the asylum they stayed at. Asylum isn't a good word, but I don't care. More of a home, I guess. Luka was kinda in the same boat as Neru, except her hands were never stained with blood unless it came from her end, if you ladies know what I mean. Luka hat paranoia schizophrenia, it wasn't terrible, it's just-she said- when she went to sleep she would hear voices telling her to go kill herself and when she was sitting and waiting for therapy she would see things crawling on the floor, stuff small.

So I guess that's Neru's story, huh?

I looked on the screen and saw the movie was finished. Wonderful!

I looked over at the three other girls on the couch, they all look like they just had a heart attack because the movie was so scary. I just sat there and at my popcorn.

"Momo?! How have you not sharted your pants like us?!" Neru asked.

I sighed and took a bite of some popcorn. "Probably because we've seen this movie over nine thousand times," I replied and continued just eating popcorn.

"W-well, let's go to bed..." Ritsu suggested.

The other girls all nodded, so did I.

 _ **Mimi's chapter? More like Neru's story! Haha! That was sarcasm...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Rin

I saw Piko, standing there, with a smile on his face. He was wearing a white and green striped shirt, one of those shirts with no sleeves and a collar over it, jeans that would be tighter than my jeans, if I was wearing any, and high tops. When guys try too look cool, but fail... That's Piko... Because his outfit looks so cool, but hair just doesn't match...

I was wearing an orange dress with white flats, my hair tied in two braids with a white bow that Miku gave me for my tenth birthday and so much make up that it hurt, literally, I had a purse and I had a need ready to poke my eyes out. That last one was a joke, I'm suicidal, but not that suicidal, that's just plain messed up!

I walked over to him. _Smile big, Rin!_  
Haha...

"Hi, Piko," I said to him with that oh so beautiful smile of Rin's.

"H-Hello, R-Rin! How are you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Same, same..." I replied to him. "You?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Me too..." He said back.

"S-so, what should we do first?" He asked while looking around at the scenery.

Can we please just get this over with? And fast? I hate Piko so much! It's one of those "Don't talk to my Senpai" things about me, except my 'Senpai' isn't my Senpai, he's my brother. Yes, I know I'm getting annoying about it, shut up.

"How about something to eat first? Movie doesn't start for a while, right?" Rin said with happy smile. Haha, you just saw it, didn't you?

"Okay!" Piko said with a smile. We walked to the nearest food place.

Looking at the menu, I didn't see anything to my taste, mostly because going on a diet was my plan from a couple days ago, but since the super sketchy chapter, I've been just chillin' in bed eating Oreos, oranges, and orange flavored Oreos. If only that last one was a real thing.

Nothing to eat on the menu I like so... When and doubt! Salad!

The waiter came over, I think it was Luka, but I usually don't pay attention to details. "What would you guys like to drink?" asked the Luka looking girl, who was probably Luka, but I guess we'll never know, even though she's wearing a name tag that said Luka.

"I'll have water," I told the probably not Luka, even though she looks exactly Luka.

"I'll have some milk," Piko told the most likely Luka, but also possibly not Luka.

"Hey, do we go to the same school?" I asked the girl who looked a lot like Luka, but still, we'll never know.

"I'm married and have three children, no, you must have me mixed up with someone else, I'm Ruka," she replied. "I'll get your drinks in a minute." She left.

Goddamnit, I was one hundred percent sure that was Luka, but it was Ruka.

Soon Ruka came back and gave us our drinks. I sipped mine down as Piko blabbered his mouth, nonstop, talking about the most random things that, half the time, don't even make any since, like a manga about a robot who taught an entire school to salsa dance and then they moved on to regionals, like what the heck?

There was suddenly a silence, so I decided to break it. "So what movies are we watching?" I ask.

Piko looked like he didn't have that part planned out. "Uh...anything you want... I guess..." Piko tells me.

I nod.

A movie? I pick? I had just the idea! Mwahaha!

Soon, Ruka came back. "What can I get for you guys?" She asks.

"Can I get a salad," I say and hand her the menu.

"I'll have a salad, too," Piko says and hands her the menu also.

Ruka writes down the orders and takes the menus. "Two salads, coming right up," Ruka says with a smile and goes back to the kitchen.

"Hm...who about we watch Death of a Bachelor?" I ask.

Death of a Bachelor is movie about a... Bachelor's murder case...it's a horror movie...that's basically it...

Piko nods his head. "Okay, sounds like a good idea!" Piko says with a smile.

Soon, Ruka came back with our two salads. As soon as we get them, we dig in and finish in a flash. Ruka comes back over and gives Piko the bill and he pays. I just love it when men pay, and it's so sexist, too!

After the meal, we walk to the movie theatre and get our tickets, two mediums drinks, and a medium popcorn to share. We go and sit in the movie theatre and talk.

Excuse me...

Piko and Rin go sit in the movie theatre and talk.

There we go. Gotta make sure I'm talking about the right people.

"Rin, why do you usually hang around Len, a lot? Don't you want to be free from you twin?" Piko asks.

Okay, fuck of Piko, and I hate you.

"Um... I hang around him because we might never see each other again one day and I want to treasure our time together," I tell him with a smile.

Most of that was true, but not all of it.

"Oh...then... How about... Me and you-"

The lights dim down and Piko isn't able to say what he wanted due to the music playing loudly.

" _Do I look lonely?"_ Sings the wonderful Brendon Urie.

It's starting! Haha...

It doesn't occur to me that Piko and I are the only ones in the movie theatre when there was a jump scare and Piko was the only one who screamed, and I knew exactly what that meant...

Okay, time for romance Rin. Oh my god, that's totally going to be my new spy name when I am one, assuming I live that far and I haven't hung myself, or drank bleach, or jumped off a bridge. Okay, that suddenly got really dark.

Wait...

I put my hand in the popcorn barrel to get some popcorn the same time Piko did, so I reclined my hand and he blushed and got some then I got some.

I munched and pretended to look embarrassed.

I put my hand on the arm rest because putting them in my lap was getting too mainstream. Okay, what the actual heck is going on with me today?

I felt an arm rest on top of mine and a fingers intwine with mine.

Oh, he did not just...

I looked at Piko and he was leaning on his other arm with a crazy blush. I ignored it and watched the movies.

Okay...

Number one...

Ew...

Number two...

I remove my hand from Piko's and pick up my drink and take small sips.

How dank of me... I just cock blocked him! Hashtag virgin shield activate!

No, no, no, I'm just kidding, but I did self cock block him...

The movie was coming to end rather quickly. When it was the end, the credits scrolled down the screen and Piko and I left the theatre.

"That was a great movie!" I said with a smile and stretched.

"Y-yeah... It really was," Piko agreed.

We walked out of the entire Cinema and went to a near cafe that just happened to be open kind of late at night. We went there and got something to drink and talked.

"The movie wasn't that scary, was it?" I asked Piko with a smirk, because I knew he was the only one scared in the entire theatre.

"I-I thought it was kind of scary... To be honest..." Piko told me.

I shrugged. "Apples and oranges..."I said and took a little slurp of my drink and looked out the window as there was a silence over us.

"OH! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Piko shouted and smacked money on the table and took my hand and ran out the door. We kept running, but to where? I haven't the faintest clue, we just kept running.

Soon, we came to a park in a small area with only a bench covered around by trees. Piko sat on the bench and motioned for me to sit next to him, I did.

"I always come here when I'm worried, or something like that, because of the sky..." Piko told me.

I look up at the sky and see a few speck of stars in the sky. They were all bunch up together in one giant glob.

Except one...

There was one star that was by itself, with no other stars around it.

 _That's me..._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Piko asked and looked at me.

I nodded. I didn't really realize it, and I thought it was a good time to give it a shot, but I looked up at the stars blankly, I guess, maybe I should tell Piko?

"Hey, Rin, I have something important to ask you..." Piko began.

"You see that one star?" I said. "The one just there, by itself?" I didn't really notice it, but I ignored Piko's question.

"Uh, yeah?" Piko replied.

"That me..." I told him. "And all those other stars, that's everyone else... I'm alone..."

Wait, I'm pretty sure I was just leading Piko on, unintentionally...

"You don't have to be alone..." Piko said to me and put his hand in top of my hand.

I looked at the hand on top of mine.

 _Gross..._

"Yes, I do..." I told him.

"Rin..." Piko said.

This isn't going to be one of those love stories where I love one person then date another to get him to notice me and then end up falling in love with the one I used. No...

I looked at Piko.

"I love you...will you go out with me?" Piko asked with a blushing face.

Oh wow, good job...

What should I do? Because, let's be honest, I'm probably going to end up making the wrong move here...

Should I say yes? Should I say no? Should I tell him my secret? Should I just run away? Should I threaten him? Hm... What to do...

Okay, heads I say yes, tails I say no.

Imagine me flipping a coin...

Imagine that coin landing on heads.

SERIOUSLY?!

I smiled at Piko. "Yes!" I told him.

Piko smiled..

I looked at my watch. "I should also be getting home..." I told him and stand up from the bench.

"I should walk you home," Piko suggested as he stood up, too.

"Sorry, but Len is picking me up," I told him and runaway.

Yes, I can runaway...

I runaway from him...

I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone, but Len. I'm so disgusting...

I arrive at the Cinema, where all the lights where dark and I see a figure standing by the door. It was Len. I walk up to Len and stand next to him.

"How was the date?" Len asked.

I closed my eyes and inhale then exhale deeply. "I don't know..." I told him.

Because I don't...

Was it a good date? Was it a bad date? I didn't exactly have fun and I don't particularly want to go out with Piko, but...

I just...

Don't know...

"Am I going to have to whip Piko's ass?" Len asked.

I laugh a little, as my true self, not Rin. "Not now. We're dating..." I told him.

Len looked at me. "I thought you hated Piko..." Len said.

I sighed again and connected my hands together and looked at them. "He's just there to keep my mind of the one I truly love..." I told him softly, just enough so he can hear me.

Oops...

"Who is this person you truly love?" Len asked.

I shook my head. "He'd never go out with me..." I told Len.

Len shook his head. "A guy stupid enough to reject you is no match for your..." Len told me. I look at him and he is grinning like crazy. "So... Who is he?" He asked.

 _You, idiot, I'm obviously talking about you..._

Rin time.

I put my hands on my lips. "We should be getting home!" I said with a small blush and begin to walk in front of him towards our house.

Len followed behind me.

 _ **I love someone you know, someone your close with, so close you could be him. Oh wait, you are him. My mistake...**_


	10. Christmas Special

Snow flutters down from the cloud filled sky. Its Christmas Eve and I am having a Christmas party with my friends and I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I can hear the loud music from the karaoke inside as my friends get drunk and have a great time, but of course I'm not in the room.

I hear footsteps from behind me, in the building. I turn around and see my brother walking towards me, looking very drunk and very dazed. He is wearing his coat and he comes through the door falls over me. My quick reflexes catch him he is now in my arms. I pull him up.

"What's going on?" I ask him angrily.

"Take me on Rrrinnn..." He says to me with a long laugh at the end.

I pull him to his feet and wrap my arm around him. What was mom and dad going to say about me taking Len home drunk? They'll defiantly think it's my fault...

I look from side to side and see a 24 hour McDonalds and decide to go there. I help him walk on the sidewalk and we go there. We get a booth seat on the top floor (snazzy McDonalds). I lay Len down as he giggles like crazy and then I go down stairs and order a water, a Hi-C, two cheese burgers, and a large French fries. I carry the tray back to wear Len is at and take my coats off.

I sit Len up and he seems to have falling asleep so I take his scarf and coat off and I see...

Oh...

Um...

I sit him up and try to ignore the red marks and his disheveled shirt that seems like a three year old buttoned it up. I fan his face a little and then begin eating my burger.

Len stirs a little then wakes up and looks at me with woozy eyes. He grins like he just had sex for the first time and he looks at me with lustful eyes.

I am a bit confused so I say, "You alright, Len?"

He nods sleepily and leans his head on my shoulder.

I am a bit confused still so I just ignore Len who is now wrapping his arms around my lower body and giggling. "Y-you should drink some water..." I tell him as I feel my face heating up.

Len gets his up and rests his chin on my shoulder and we are nose to nose. He's still smiling like an idiot and in still really confused.

"Um..." was all I could say at a moment like this.

"Neru, since when were your eyes blue?" He asks as he brushes a piece hair out of my eyes.

"Um... I'm not-" I say, but then stop myself. This could be good...this could be what happens to make Len fall in love with me...

"Hm? Oh well... You know Neru... I needa tell you somethin'..." He said and sighed and looked to the ceiling in a long gaze. "I have a crush on this girl...and I...really love her...but I guess I don't really know if I love her or not, I mean, it's kind obvious she needs some help right now, but I don't wanna make it awkward if we break-up..." He says with a hick at the end.

"Oh...? W-who is it...?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Never mind..." He says and looks at me. "Hey, Neru... You look so cute right now..."

I blush, knowing he's not actually meaning to talk to me. Len closes his eyes and begins to lean into my face.

I feel my face turn red and my eyes close tightly as Len places his lips on mine. I enjoy the moment while it lasts. The taste of his sweet lips showers over my whole body as I record this moment in my mind forever. I suddenly feel something wet touch my lips, asking for entrance. Is that his tongue?! I open my mouth and immediately feel our tongues fight for dominance. I begin to melt into the kiss as I put my arms around his neck and play with his hair a little. It feels so right...but I know it's wrong...

Len suddenly pulls away, both of our faces beat red. We gasp for air like it was nonexistence for a second. He places his head on my chest and closes his eyes.

"I can... hear... you heartbeat ...racing ..." Len says with breaths in between.

"I... Love you... But I know you're drunk and won't remember it..." I say, feeling the sadness drip from my voice.

The only thing that matters is that I had my moment of glory right now.

 ** _~Len's POV~_**

This was the meanest prank I've ever done. Those twats at the party dared me to be drunk and trick my sister into making out with me. God, I didn't know it would go this far...

Let me get one thing straight, all you anxious readers, I love my sister dearly, not in a sister way. It's not like that to me. She's like my other half, but tonight made me realize that we have the same feelings for each other, but I just couldn't believe it!

Here I was, making-out with my sister and she EXCEPTED IT... And she even said that she loved me and that I knew I would never remember this... But guys what?! It's recorded in my heart and it always be...

 ** _~THE END~_**

 ** _A/N: lololol, this isn't actually part of the story. Yall probs just sad It's on hiatus..._**

 ** _SOOOOOOO_**

 ** _I might return to this story soon, idk (I doubt it)_**

 ** _So basically, this is Rin's dream, I guess? This segment has nothing to do with the actual legit story..._**

 ** _Yay..._**


End file.
